The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Transponders are commonly used to communicate information from aircraft, automobiles and trucks and ships. For example, mode-S aircraft transponders are installed on many types of aircraft to communicate basic identification and location information. Automatic Identification System (AIS) ship transponders may provide identification, ship type, position, course, and speed. Automobile RFID systems may be used in trucks and cars, e.g., to provide identification information for tracking and toll collection.